


Don't They See?

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of someone, but who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't They See?

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

  
I sit across the room and I watch them. How can they do that? How can they just accept him like that? He's a stranger, can't they see? I know he looks like it but underneath those borrowed clothes he's definitely not one of us.

Yet they treat him as though he were one of their own. They talk to him, work with him. More than once I've heard his teammates asking him for help. I've witnessed them seeking him out to ask him to share his knowledge. And I've heard him share it freely. But is he sharing the truth? We have no way of knowing. We can't go back and ask his people, we're not welcome there, just as he's not welcome there.

Is that why he's being so forthcoming? Not out of a desire to help us but to save himself? I know his people see him as a traitor, yet we call him ally.

Which is the truth? Can a man be a traitor at the same time he pledges his loyalties to us? 

How do they know he will not change his loyalties if they do something he does not like?

They don't know. Yet they welcome him into the fold with open arms. They seek his counsel and treat him with respect. They forget that his actions have cost the lives of one of our own. They gloss over his former title of 'outsider'. They overlook his differences and merely smile politely at his alien confusion. They accept those differences with a tolerance that he did not show us.

His presence has forever changed them. I see it in their walk, in their talk. He has had an effect upon them and they can't even see it.

They are as naive as children, easily fooled by his machinations.

He may have them fooled, but not me. I can see him for the alien traitor that he is. He's switched sides once; he'll do it again. And when he does, I'll be there. I'll stand witness to his duplicity. I'll carry word to whoever will listen that they're fools. That he used them, gained their trust and used that trust against them, against all of us.

I will stand my post and guard my watch. I will remain vigilant and I will not fold. I will not fail in my self appointed mission. The traitor may be among us but he will never be one of us.

~Fin~


End file.
